Calloused
by emjoelle
Summary: Set prior to the Phantom Menance (JA era) Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan set out on a mission where they will serve as mediators between warring factions on a planet many Jedi avoid due to legends of so called Force Ghosts that "haunt" the place. The Master/Padawan team learn a little bit about each other and teach each other valuable lessons in trust and the Force itself.
1. Chapter 1

Calloused

**Chapter 1: Ghost Stories**

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been working the last few hours on new Light saber forms with his Master Qui-Gon Jinn when the older Jedi left the arena to answer a communication from Master Windu.

"I will return shortly Obi-Wan. The Counsel wants to meet with me alone for a moment." He turned to leave and then still teaching turned back to correct his apprentice. "Just feel the moves stay in that moment. You are over thinking them"

"Ok master" the padawan replied finishing up his saber forms. "I'll still be here when you get back I am sure."

And he would. Obi-Wan was something of a perfectionist. He knew there was a plan and reason behind kata's and he didn't really understand his master's advice. He liked to be prepared and plan for what he would come up against. Sure he knew that one could not always predict all outcomes but he liked to have ideas and plans in mind for scenarios. Besides he was intuitive and his natural connection to the Force was one of preparedness. He often knew things he shouldn't. Qui-Gon kept trying to teach him to focus on the moment and he really tried. He knew he could learn it but it seemed so much against what was natural for him. He would learn though. His master saw the value in it and he would learn it if nothing else for him. It was extremely important for Obi-Wan to have Qui-Gon's approval.

After about an hour Qui-Gon returned to find Obi-Wan still training. He moved from Katas to actual sparring with another padawan and was doing well until he became aware of his master's presence and got distracted. He rubbed his arm. Even on a low setting the blade stung.

"Come. We have been given an assignment we have only a little while before we must leave. "Qui-Gon told him impassively. The pair was silent for the walk back to their quarters.

Qui-Gon broke the silence as soon as he opened the door. "It went much longer than I had anticipated. We are headed to Kal-lus." Obi-Wan felt his blood run cold but shielded it well. He did not want to end up in a lecture about ghost stories and childhood fantasies. He heard several stories about that planet and was unsure of how many were true. He knew that few Jedi ever visited that small planet and doubted any had after the great war with the Sith. He wasn't sure why. The only thing he was sure of was the hint of great concern; almost fear in his master's face.

"There has been civil unrest and the only thing this far that the leaders of the factions have agreed on is that they want Jedi mediators." Qui-Gon continued unmoved by his padawan clearly giving away his feelings. "They feel we are the only ones in the universe who can truly be impartial. I have been asked to go because the counsel believes that I will less likely be affected by the planets unique…makeup, due to my connection to the Living Force. Master Yoda would not take the assignment and he and some of the counsel opposed you coming with me. I think it will be a good opportunity for not only work in negotiation skills but also as training in being more aware of that aspect of the Force. I will not force you to come, however. There is plenty to do here…"

"I will join you master." Obi-Wan cut in. He was eager to get away from the temple for a while. He was curious about this mysterious planet and this would be quite the opportunity to prove himself. He would prove to himself that he could grasp his master's unique abilities and prove to both of them that he had made the right choice in selecting him as a padawan.

"Very well. Pack your things quickly. We will be taking the next transport. I will fill you in on the details of the mission as well as the _actual_ history or the planet. There are many legends around that world and that is all they are."

Obi-Wan had been restless the majority of the trip and they finally when they were a few light years away they had time alone. "Master, admittedly I know very little about this world but there are interesting …uh…legends about Kal-lus. Most of them ghost stories. I know legends are at least based in fact. What is the real reason we have avoided this part of the galaxy for so many centuries?'

Qui-Gon laughed. "I assure you there are no ghosts. Certainly not the ones younglings think of when they hear that word. Jedi and other Force sensitive beings avoid it because the Force itself is so strong there, even more so than the temple. It simply gets overwhelming. It has been reported but not confirmed that even creatures who are not sensitive to the Force have felt things that they could not explain, or had a connection to the planet that was almost tangible. That is no doubt where the ghost legends were born. The indigenous people clearly aren't sensitive to the Force or are just completely used to it that they have become callused to the effects. They cannot understand why we haven't been there in so long and why we would hesitate to come back. "

"Why would Master Yoda avoid it?" Obi-Wan asked. And why was he so opposed to me coming? He thought. "His knowledge of and ability to use the Force is…well there is a reason he is the Jedi Master."

"He has things elsewhere, besides he always delegates these outer rim missions to others unless they ask for him specifically and won't hear another. Now to answer the question you didn't ask but I feel you want to is why the hesitation to allow you to come? Am I right?"

Obi-Wan blushed. "Master, I … yes I did wonder. " He decided he needed to work on strengthening his shields. Qui-Gon was too perceptive.

The green shades of the planet were coming into view as the transport began orbit protocols.

"While there are no departed spirits that linger on the planet it is not without ghosts. Force ghosts, as some call it." Qui-Gon was about to share more when they came to an abrupt halt followed by the sound of blaster fire. "This must be the welcoming committee" he told his apprentice.

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Star Wars Fic. The idea for the plot came from several places but I have always been intrigued by the difference between Qui-Gons connection to the Living Force and Obi-Wan and the Unifying Force. This will explore that a bit. **

**I don't own Star Wars.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Kal-lus…ed

The Jedi pulled their Light sabers and the blue and green blades deflected the fire.

"Stop" someone called from behind them. "These are our neutral mediators from Courasaunt."

The attack ceased and the orange skinned leader of one of the factions approached. "My apologies, sir Jedi. I am Talath. I represent the planetary government. I am sorry about the attack on your transport and yourselves. We are wary of anyone in orbit as the rebels have been trying to sneak extra troops in behind our backs.

"Understood" Qui-Gon replied as he turned off his blade and put it away. I am Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi." They bowed and followed Talath into the outdoor breezeway that had been sat up as a reception room for these meetings. It was midway between the capitol and the mountains where the other faction sat up headquarters.

They arrived and were greeted by another member of the negotiations. He appeared to be very young, close to Obi-Wan's age but his eyes showed ages of experience and wisdom. He stood and approached. "Greetings master Jedi. I am Rayfe. I am honored you have made time in your busy schedules to help us. I represent the Freedom Fighters.

"Freedom Fighters…as if you needed to fight for it. You have the same thing everyone else has. You simply think you are entitled to more and you want independence. Yeah how well would you do without us…?" He charged at the younger man.

"If you think we are so weak and unable to care for ourselves, why do you fear in letting us have what we ask? See you come at me. You are threatened by us. "He stood in a defensive stance.

"Gentlemen," Qui-Gon called. "clearly this is an emotional topic for all involved; however we are not yet inside on the debate floor. Control your passions." He looked at Obi-Wan who was quietly studying the surroundings. He looked uncomfortable but the older Jedi sensed nothing from him. Over the next couple of hours the Jedi listened as both sides gave their background and reasons for wanting to come to the negotiation table as well as why they insisted on Jedi being present. When they finished they agreed on the time that the meeting would start the next day and took their leave of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan appeared exhausted. If his master was honest with himself he was too. He shouldn't be but their petty bickering was enough to make the most patient Jedi ready to leave and turn in his commission. "Sith didn't give us this much problems." He laughed "Let's go get a drink and rest a bit before tomorrow."

Obi-Wan was unusually quiet during the remainder of the evening and only ordered a strong tea at the outdoor restaurant. He was unsure why but his head hurt and he just hoped he could rest well and focus better at the negotiations the next day than he did this day. The concept of the force ghost as Mater Qui-Gon told him about weighed heavily on his mind. He wanted more answers about those before he went to sleep though.

"Padawan, something is definitely bothering you" the elder Jedi noted when they got back to where they were staying. "You look like you could have used something far stronger than the herbal tea. I thought you were going to fall ill at the meeting. Perhaps allowing you to come was unwise."

"No Master, I am fine. I just have a slight head ache. The tension in the room didn't help. I will shield myself better tomorrow."

"Ok. I am going to meditate before bed as there is clearly much to prepare for, should you need anything. If not I will see you at dawn. "

Obi-Wan was sure he was on the edge of sanity. He knew the only people present at the reception were Rayfe, Talath, his master, and he, so why did he feel like the room was crowded and that everyone was watching him. They were tension but it was as if he was aware of the tension of thousands. He didn't get claustrophobic often but he felt crowded in the relatively large meeting space. He was tense and on edge and he could think of no reason for it. He feared what could happen the next day, when it all mattered and the room was full of unchecked emotion and tension. He could not worry about that now though. He decided to follow his master's lead and meditate before bed. It often helped minor aches and maybe he would find some answers. The Force was strong here after all.

He sat alone and released all his nervous energy into the Force and in return felt its calming, centering energy flow back to him.

Obi- Wan was outside with Rayfe in deep conversation a dark look was in normally bright yellow eyes. "Master Jedi, please you cannot allow this."

"Not allow what? Rayfe, it is what you all agreed on. If it is so wrong for you why didn't you speak up. You have the respect of many and practically a seat in the senate if you would just take it. Don't you think you could influence more that way? Talath's people and your own people believe they have your support and that you are one people again in more than just blood.

I will say what I have to say but know that in my heart this is wrong. I can wait. There are some of Talath's people that don't support him as much as he thinks they do. We have already discussed things. We will separate ourselves from them. I promise you. I am the future."

"You have to consider what is best for everyone. You people have existed under the current leadership for thousands of years. It cannot ever just be about one person. Power corrupts, even the purest of hearts."

Suddenly everything went dark. There were screams and bodies everywhere. Innocents dead Children among them. Adrenaline flooded his body and he ran with speeds he didn't think himself capable of achieving. He was afraid. He refused to believe his friend caused this much pain. He found a place to stop and hide for a moment. H shook with fear and exhaustion. He found himself sobbing uncontrollably. "I am sorry. I failed you. I am so sorry."

"Obi-Wan! There you are! Wake up!" Qui-Gon said as he walked into the smaller meditation chamber and shook his apprentice who kept crying out.

Finally he woke sweating and still shaking. "Sorry Master. It was just a nightmare. I will be fine. Let me shower and we can leave. They will be waiting I am sure."

**A/N: Yes, Foreshadowing of all sorts of things. I love it. I hope I am doing ok keeping them in character. Feedback welcome. I still don't own Star Wars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: When Past and Present Collide**

"There is no hurry. We have a whole hour before day break. We haven't been together too long but I have known you long enough to know there is something to your dreams, even if that is all they are and not visions. With you being here and meditating, I am not so sure it wasn't more than a dream. Want to talk about it?"

"Never share your dreams before breakfast master. It is bad luck." Obi-Wan laughed as he began to relax. He knew it was a meaningless saying and he didn't believe in luck but he didn't want to talk about it at all. "I don't think I will be going back to sleep this morning. I would like to learn more about the Force Ghost phenomenon."

"There isn't too much to tell. Tourism used to be the main source of income but a number of individuals who weren't known to be aware of the Force reported feeling energies around them. They described it as the feeling that someone was watching them or following them. Needless to say it caused some paranoia. Others actually saw outlines of what they thought were people standing around them. Some of them thought they heard voices in the evening when it got quiet. They contacted the authorities and of course they saw and heard nothing. They dismissed the tourist's fears and over time they quit coming."

"Understandable, but what about the Jedi? Clearly we know what it is yet there was no attempt to explain anything?"

"What good would it have done? For most it is just bothersome seeing the impressions of the past and visions of the future. It is clearly somewhat difficult to shield from, even for me. It is even more difficult to explain to someone who, not only is Force blind, but doesn't even believe in its existence. So it is easier just to stay away. Speaking of which, are you really ok?"

"I am, master. Or I will be at least. It was just a very vivid nightmare. It couldn't be anything more. I just met the representatives after all." He let his thoughts wander off. He told himself he can't be truly betrayed by someone he just met and doesn't have a friendship with. They were close in the dream after all. He ate and decided to watch the sun rise. The atmosphere gave the planet a green hue from space and resulted in an emerald sun rise. He took in the beauty and allowed to Force to hold him for a moment.

He thought he saw someone in the distance approaching the inn but as they got near they seemed to disappear. Anyone else would have assumed it was just the fog. Obi-Wan felt it and he knew better. He noticed several more that seemed to stand on the mountains. Again he recognized them for what they were and called Qui-Gon.

"Can you see them master? He asked.

"See what Padawan?"

"The impressions, the Ghosts! Surely you feel them at least? Some look to be headed to a fancy dress ball and others …"he shuddered. "Others look like dark Jedi. "

Qui-Gon looked at the younger man with concern. "No, I don't see anything but the sun trying to break through the patchy fog. I do not disbelieve you, however. I was aware of a shift in the force just before you called. It was almost like an embrace though. I take it as encouragement. Are you sure you are going to be ok? This place is intense."

"I came out because I hoped to see something. I was going to use it as an exercise in shielding myself from everyone and blocking my own impressions. This may be difficult. I can do it. I had some success until I saw those figures. I felt no malicious intent from them. "

"Very good. Stay with that. Don't make assumptions. Stay in the moment. You cannot bring on extra trouble where none may be. Don't center on your anxieties. Let's get going. It is almost time to start. "

Obi-wan leaned on his master's confidence for a moment and welcomed the hug through their bond. He would relax. He was sure he could shield out potential uninvited paranormal guests. The thought made him smile. The parts of this mission that were not classified would definitely be fun to share. Though he doubted any of the others would believe him. He scarcely did.

The morning's negotiations passed without incident. Both Jedi were feeling encouraged. There was still a lot of work to do but no one attacked each other and they both proved they were willing to compromise.

They dismissed for the mid-day meal. Qui-Gon left to eat what he packed and meditate in the woods. Obi-Wan followed Rayfe and a young female senator who claimed she sided with the 'rebels'. They went to a small pub. Rayfe wanted Obi-wan to sample the local cuisine. It was an idea that made him a little nervous as it often took his stomach a few days to get used to exotic things. He thought it may be a good excuse if things got tense this afternoon and he was feeling adventurous with his age mates so he found himself eating a sandwich at the pub. He wasn't expecting a bar fight and certainly not like the one he witnessed.

A man came in and started arguing with Rayfe about the girl that was with them. He didn't like people like him being around and potentially influencing the senate. "People like me?!" he screamed. "Care to elaborate on what exactly you mean by that?"

"You sick twisted rebel scum, you know what I mean. You and the others should be committed or better yet arrested."

"He hasn't broken any laws. The government still allows for unpopular speech. However there are laws against assault." The senator stepped in. "Keep your prejudices to yourself. There is no place for that. It is ideas like that which caused this in the first place. Do you want a full scale civil war?"

It was then that the attacker noticed Obi-Wan. "What are you doing here Jedi? I bet you support this nonsense don't you. They are always bringing in outsiders."

"He is here as an ambassador, agreed on by both sides to mediate negotiations. If you can't be civil you will be asked to leave. "

More people followed him in and began shouting insults and throwing punches. Obi-wan managed to get out of the way and get his friends to safety. When he went back to help restore order the place was full, and the fight had escalated. He wasn't sure how that many people were actually fitting inside the establishment. He heard a blood chilling scream and looked behind him as he saw a man fall to the floor in a pool of his own blood.

**A/N: Next chapter an interesting truth about Rayfe and the rebels…**

**I still don't own Star Wars. Just this plot bunny and the OC's whos names I got from the Star Wars random name generator. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Revelation**

**A/N: I am posting a 2****nd**** short chapter in one day because I won't have access to a computer this weekend and I don't want to wait all weekend to get this part of the story up. **

**A special thank you to ErinKenobi2893 for the reviews. I appreciate your support. **

**Disclaimer: Star wars is still not mine.**

Obi-Wan was paralyzed and in intense pain. He could hear blaster fire and screams. The image of the man and his cutlass would not leave his field of vision. That man was killed in cold blood. He wasn't even fighting. He was just sitting on the bar stool and no one would help him. Obi-Wan was able to grab his head and crouch down in the corner. It was as if he too had been hit. He closed his eyes and tried to let his pain go into the Force while he hoped Qui-Gon would 'hear' him. He dropped all his shields. Then he blacked out.

He awoke to the smell of antiseptics and a cool rag over his eyes shielding the blinding light above him. He tried to sit up. "He is dead! He couldn't have made it. They killed him. How did it come to that? " he breathed and grabbed his side.

"Ssshh, Master Kenobi. Don't try to talk and certainly don't try to get up yet. That was quite a bit of trauma you experienced. Besides no one died, at least no one died today!" He heard the familiar voice he could not yet place and felt a cool hand on his arm as the force flowed through him and into Obi-Wan healing him of his minor wounds.

"Trauma? Just my head and ribs ache but surely I didn't…"

"Psychic trauma, Obi-Wan." He touched the Jedi's head again and the pain left completely and suddenly as if it hadn't been there. He breathed with greater ease. "Master Jinn will be here soon, if he isn't already. He will have a bit more experience with that than I do besides he knows you better than I."

"He isn't here? Then who…?" He pushed the cloth away. "Rayfe?!"

"Yes Master Kenobi, It is I. and before you ask yes I brought you here. I heard you. So did Master Jinn. Yes I heard you through the Presence…uh…Force. You see not all of us are calloused, or force blind as you would call it. All of my faction has experienced the Presence in some way. It is the real reason our government turned against us."

"That's why…"His mind was racing in a thousand directions and once and he was having difficulty focusing on one thought. "All the blood at the pub though. He couldn't have lived."

He didn't. But he didn't die today. He died exactly one hundred years ago happens every year on the anniversary. I have never seen the actual murder but I hear it. I feel the pain and then nothing. When I went back to get you I actually saw the 'bloodstains' for the first time. That pub was at one time a big tourist attraction. One of the reasons I took you. That and I do like the food. I didn't think about the… about how you might react. I forgot what today was. It was careless and I am sorry."

"But you…"

Rayfe looked at the monitors. Shush. Rest a bit I'll explain more when master Jinn gets here. I don't want to have to repeat myself too much. I'll help you" He put his hands on Obi-wan's head and help ease him into a deep dreamless, visionless sleep.

It was the middle of the afternoon when Obi-wan woke up. He was still pain free. He was thankful but confused. "Lights" he ordered the voice activated computer controlled system.

"Low levels" answered another voice before the computer had time to respond. "How are you feeling, Padawan?"

"Master!"

"I am here Obi-Wan. I came in just as you fell asleep the last time. Rayfe is an excellent healer. However I was surprised to learn of his skill in using the Force. He has told me all he told you and filled me in on everything else. It is unfortunate for us he was not born on a Republic world. He would have been an asset to us, but perhaps extremely beneficial for his world despite the conflict."

"I am sorry, Master. It looks as though I have ruined the afternoon meetings."

"That is fine. Don't worry about that. There will be plenty of time for those. We will resume when Rayfe and I are sure your mind has recovered enough. Everyone is glad you are ok." Obi-Wan gave him a look of concern. "Don't worry most of them understand. Those like the one that tried to attack Rayfe just assume you got a physical injury." He looked down at Obi-Wan. "Which is true. " Qui-Gon was mentally berating himself for not listening to Yoda this time and insisting Obi-Wan remain at the Temple. He never considered himself to be strong in the vision category or being a seer but as grateful as he was for Rayfe' s help and skill he was beginning to think there was more to the trip to the pub than the Kal-lusian said. Qui Gon would have to approach the Freedom Fighters from another angle.

"Master, how does all this change the negotiations?" Obi-Wan asked as if reading his master's thoughts.

"I do not know yet. We will keep up the front that nothing has changed for now. I believe that it was not a coincidence or accident that you were in that pub today though. I will meditate on it and see how the flow goes. We won't start back before tomorrow morning anyway. Don't think about it this evening. When you feel up to it there are some exercises in strengthening your mental shields I want you to try now that we know we are working with other force sensitive individuals and with the circumstances of the planet."

"Understood Master. When do I begin?"

His padawan's eagerness to learn new things always impressed Qui-Gon. "it isn't necessary to do so right now"

Just then Rayfe entered. "Just came in to check on the patient and to let you know I have informed everyone of the delay until tomorrow morning. We are to begin at the 10th hour. They want you to take your time. We want you to be well and for these to go well." He scanned Obi-Wan for vitals. "Do you need anything?

"No thank you." Both Jedi answered.

Okay. The cafeteria is on the third floor. If you get hungry later. I will see you in the morning." He left as quickly as he came.

Qui-Gon shook his head and sighed. "I am sorry it took so long to get here. That I wasn't there."

"Master, It is truly ok. You have to stay in the moment remember." They both smiled. Obi-Wan was a long way from getting it but he was trying. Qui-Gon appreciated it. He would also come to appreciate his other talents soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Questions and Answers and More Questions**

**Disclaimer: Star wars isn't mine**

Obi-Wan had been working on the exercises Qui-Gon taught him and was doing so well that he almost did not hear his master came back in the room with Rayfe later that evening.

"I am sorry. I was unaware you were meditating. I did not wish to interrupt you master Kenobi" Rayfe told him. "How are you feeling?"

"I am better, thanks to your skills. I wasn't meditating. I was simply practicing some mental exercises that will…help in my recovery and hopefully prevent any future trauma." Obi wan answered fearing giving away too much. He was still unsure how he was going to respond in the meetings that were going to resume the next day.

"Excellent," Rayfe answered and checked his vitals once again. "Considering you had the ability to shield well enough not to hear me or even Master Jinn, and the fact that you are physically stable, I think you have recovered enough to return to your room at the inn. It will no doubt be more comfortable. I will see you both at 1000 hours." He turned to leave.

"Rayfe, a quick question if I may," the delegate turned and faced the young Jedi. "You all took shelter in the mountains. Was there a specific reason, besides strategic position if it came to war? You made it clear that you don't believe that it will."

The Kal-lusian moved closer and lowered his voice. "Some things don't need to be said loudly, but yes there is. As you know all of the Freedom Fighters have experienced the Force to some degree. Mine came as a natural ability to heal myself and others through something I couldn't explain. I consider it a natural gifting like anything else. Others consider what they experience to be otherworldly or supernatural if you will. It is to them, how to put it, a divine, spiritual experience and they want to pay homage or worship. They see fit to do so in the high places. There is something about the hills. I let them even if I don't see it that way. That is freedom after all. " He hesitated again. "And yes, IF it came to war we have the high ground." He said with a smirk. "I really need to go. Being here is unwise. It could be seen as me trying to be manipulative." He left quickly.

They began to gather up Obi-Wan's things. "I wish to go up to the mountains before we leave, Master, after the Negotiations, of course. I would not want to make the Nationals think I was siding with the Rebels. I know the mission requires us to stay on neutral ground and stay neutral ourselves but seeing the ghosts this morning, what happened this afternoon, and what Rayfe just said, I am more curious about things."

"That will be permissible, when we finish of course. I want to go myself. I went as close as I could at lunch while still remaining on neutral ground. I suspected more was and is going on than we were told about." They heard people coming and going. "There are things we need to discuss in a more secluded setting. We will before retiring tonight. Let's get going"

"I have to admit I really don't understand why the Nationals want to join the Republic if they are truly so prejudiced against Force sensitive individuals. They fight so much with their own; it won't be good for anyone if they did join." Obi-Wan whispered as they entered their suite at the inn. "I guess that is the other part of why they wanted us specifically when they could have chosen any Republic ambassador." He added as an afterthought. "They know about us. I don't understand."

"I really don't know, but perhaps that is the very reason. They want to see an outsider with the abilities. They watch to see how we respond. They know we have no fight here. Perhaps there is some fear involved. It is the nature of many species to fear what they don't understand." He paused almost as if seeking an outside answer. "Consider this, until one of them mentioned experiencing something that 'everyone' else had only heard about they became afraid of what it might mean. Then there is the issue of pride for the force sensitive ones. Without training anything is possible. They have forgotten they are still one people. "

Obi-Wan yawned. He was unsure why he was so tired. All he did the past 11 hours was rest. _Trauma_ he reminded himself. He didn't need sleep the thing he truly needed was to actually meditate. The last 24 hours had been chaotic after all.

"I am going to meditate master."

"You could use it, Padawan. And so could I. I would ask you something though this time." He was hesitant about the response he would get and didn't want to hurt Obi- wan but it was necessary. "If you have a vision or a dream even that has anything to do with the mission or the people in it I would ask that you would…I would hope that you would share it with me. You can't change things for the better if you don't know about them." When he said it he was thinking about the outcome and success of the moment but that wasn't the only thing. He really hoped that Obi-Wan would feel he could trust him enough to share such things, even if they were painful. Qui-Gon knew he didn't always express it but he knew it was a valuable gift. He knew Obi-Wan tried to understand and use his understanding and connection to the Force. He would never let on but sometimes he wished he could have some foreknowledge of things to come.

Obi-Wan wasn't sure he heard correctly but answered, "Uh, okay master." He didn't like talking about them. They were troublesome and frightening, but his master asked it of him and he would share what was relevant if anything. Sure he had problems with trust. He didn't get chosen right away and sometimes still felt as if it were an afterthought on Qui-Gon's part or that he had been pressured into taking him as a padawan in the first place. He trusted him with his life and if his life may be in danger warning was advisable but the future was ever changing and he was unsure he could trust anyone at this point with his feelings. He was afraid.

_Is it really fear that motivates them? Does the senate fear what they may do? _Obi-Wan asked himself as he settled in to meditate. It was possible. Fear was the motivation for the way he was thinking and acting towards some part of his relationship with his master now. Fear of not being good enough, fear of disappointing him. _I have to stop this thinking now_. He reminded himself as he tried to relax. He felt his tension leave his body into the force and once again embraced the soothing calming feelings the Force gave him.

_"The senate is corrupt the old man told him. It has been infiltrated by darkness"_

_. "No, It hasn't what do you know you are a traitor" Obi wan screamed back. "You turned on your own people. You hated them from the beginning. You thought you were better because of your family. You left what mattered. You could have used your influence to help others" he screamed at Talath."You left your own student. You left him to die. You left him to die at the hands of a so called friend. You let one I love die. How could you. You could have stopped it all. Now you would have me believe that the ones who actually care would be corrupt. The only corrupt one is you! You never did really want peace. You brought on the war. _

_"Ok Young one believe what you want you have the Force after all. I am just an old man."_

Obi-Wan woke up sweating again. It was dark he grabbed some hot tea and returned to bed. He hated nightmares. That was all it was. It had to be a meaningless nightmare. He had little details so he doubted he would tell this one to Qui-Gon. He might mention Talath and the senate but he had the bad feeling that although they were the characters of his nightmare it had little to do with them. He hoped to get answers in the mountains or at least from Master Yoda later. He had to focus on resting up and getting back to work in a few hours. Obi Wan let the force comfort him once again and fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N Negotiations resume in the following chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Politics and Progress**

**A/N: Thanks once again ErinKenobi for the review and yes in reply to your review and anyone else who may have noticed it Obi-Wan is having visions of things to come in the saga. He is just seeing them with the people that he is dealing with. Talath is Dooku in his vision at the end of the last chapter as Rayfe was Anakin in chapter 2. There will at least one more episodes of saga foreshadowing to come.**

"Obi-Wan wake up. It is getting late. Are you okay?" Qui-Gon said with a hint of worry in his voice as he shook his apprentice.

"Ummmph, sorry master." Obi-wan finally answered as he roused himself from the deep sleep. He noticed the sun was already climbing in the sky as it was clearly past daybreak. He couldn't have been asleep that long. "What time is it exactly, master? He asked

"Approximately 0900 hours" He answered. "We have only a short time and I have been trying to wake you the last 10 minutes. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Obi-wan answered, quickly throwing up the shields around the link. Qui-Gon looked at him with a look that let him know he knew more than the young man was letting on, and that he felt what Obi-Wan did. "I guess after yesterday I really needed rest. The kind I get without intervention."

They left for the meeting place. Obi-Wan was contemplative. He was successfully using the shielding techniques that he learned the day before and he felt nothing out of the ordinary. It seemed to be a normal planet for the time being and he was going to focus on the job. He was still unsure if he would tell Qui-Gon about the dream. "Master, what if anything has changed in the way we are going to handle the factions now that we know the truth?"

"Nothing. We will continue as if nothing changed and the events of yesterday didn't take place. If they bring it up then honesty is the best way to handle it. They asked for Jedi after all. They know. I think their main problems are honesty and fear of each other due to the lies. Rayfe took you to that bar for more than lunch. I think that if it is to be brought up he should be the one to do so. To continue in lies and fear is a step to the dark side, as you are well aware. They should be reminded, if not at the meeting then at some point when Rayfe is alone."

He was quiet for a while. "What about lunch yesterday? I have my own ideas about why Rayfe took me there. What are yours? What did he tell you while I was unconscious?

"I do not think there was any malicious intent with him taking you to the bar, but I don't believe he was just careless either. He knew what he was doing. I believe he was trying to get the attention of the others. As I said I think they requested Jedi because they want to observe known force users outside of their conflict. They want to join the Republic after all and we are definitely there. I believe Rayfe will say something this morning. We will face that when and if it happens. You said yourself the future changes. So over planning can cause us to miss something important. Remember stay in the moment."

They arrived at the meeting place. "Greetings Ambassadors, I am glad to see you are well Master Kenobi" Talath told them. "It has been a long night for us as well, and consequently there is much to discuss. We should get started immediately."

"Indeed," came the reply from the other side of the room. "And the first thing that needs to be addressed is honesty. The Planetary government has been lying to us and about us for a long time now." Rayfe told them his voice deceptively calm. "I believe…"

"How hypocritical of you to accuse us of being deceptive and manipulative when you are a master of that." Talath interrupted. "You even attempted to manipulate the Ambassadors here! What about the lunch trip and the decision to become his…medic?"

"Me? I did not send a spy to follow you or your friends or the Ambassadors to lunch to try to get Intel or to assassinate one of us did I?" He answered fighting to keep the calmness to his voice that he knew angered Talath. "I helped Master Kenobi because someone needed to and it was faster than 'conventional medicine'. You didn't complain when I treated your daughter before you found out how." He looked at Obi-Wan who was watching and showing no emotion.

Talath stood and began to pace the floor inching his way closer to the left side of the room where Rayfe and the handful of quiet Freedom Fighters sat. "Do not mock me," He said anger rising in his voice and he making no attempt to hide it. "You are not told things because you can't be trusted and how dare you bring her into this. She has nothing to do with this, or you and she never will again." He was inches from the Jedi when Qui-Gon stopped him.

"Talath, calm down nothing will get settled this way. We are getting off track anyway. Everybody needs to refocus. I believe we have found a major problem and it needs to be addressed before anyone can move on. Both parties are clearly holding back on the other. While it is not always necessary to tell everything you know, the lack of freely exchanged information has caused problems. Let's see if we can get through some of it in a civil way without starting civil war right here. The accusations must stop as well. One at a time." He looked at Rayfe. "What were you saying you believed about the senate?"

"I believe they blame us for the loss of the planet's main economic source and that they are trying to find a way to legally get us sent off world. I believed they have manipulated the votes and that is why our presence has decreased in the senate. They are afraid of us and afraid of giving us a voice. They do not like what they believe to be a minority. In short they fear what they don't understand and want to eliminate their fears by any means necessary with the exception of listening to us or actually letting us dissolve political connections our way. We would leave the senate. If they would recognize us as a separate people and not try to execute us. It is fears, lies, and the desire for control that began all this. Like he alluded to not too long ago we were friendly. Talath and I even on a personal basis, but that ended when I wanted to run for office. We were not sneaking in troops as Talath told you, we do not wish to fight. We have been looking for others to come and demonstrate who we really are. We don't wish to leave our home. You can understand that, right? We wish to be part of something that recognizes people for who they are. I think some of it is…"he paused, "jealousy"

"Jealousy? Seriously?" Talath laughed. "This is becoming a joke. I'll tell you what it really is…"

"Talath, your turn will come and he will hear you out. Refusal to listen and lack of trust will destroy people." Qui-Gon warned. "Continue."

Anyway as I was saying before the distraction, the real reason for the negotiations is our shared desire of wanting to join the Republic. This is the reason our side does. We desire to be part of a larger governmental structure that will accept all kinds of peoples and races. I can't see why they do. They fear us in small numbers. They respect you however." He turned and addressed Talath directly. "Why? He asked.

"Simple, he responded with his voice calm. "They haven't tried to do anything without our knowledge. There is indeed more ghosts here than the ones you or the former tourists claim to have seen. I think that needs to get out in the open. "

The Jedi nodded.

The morning turned into afternoon and there was only a few times when they needed to refocus. It was progress more personal than political it turned out. They discussed the personal side of everything over a meal and took leave of the Jedi.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan returned to the Inn as the sun was setting to discuss the days meeting and exchange thoughts.

"Things seem to be going well master, better than I expected." Obi-Wan finally admitted.

"Why did you have reservations? I knew that once the truth came out then there would be progress. Once the light is on the darkness must flee. "

"Yes. I am just unsure that it is real or that it will stay." He looked away from his master. "You told me to stay in the moment."

"Yes, and I told you to share your observations and impressions, and yes your visions. What did you see?"

He hesitated. "I didn't completely understand it. Talath and Rayfe were in the visoions but I said nothing because it did not seem as if it were really them. I just don't trust Talath and there is something about Rayfe. I want to trust him but I almost sense a shadow in him." He got quiet. "Sorry that has nothing to do with the mission. "

"it may. I knew they were both hiding things, and I believe they still are despite the informal discussion at supper. It will come up again later. Now is a good time to meditate and try to relax.

Obi-Wan agreed but instead of going to his makeshift meditation room he went to the balcony and watched the sky. He would find his answers before he left. He felt Qui-Gon was trying but he was still unsure of his place as well as his feelings in the mission. He needed the quiet. He felt the force over him like a blanket and was really beginning to like this place. That was when he looked up in the mountains and saw them again. It looked like armies of people dressed in centuries old clothes. They were headed toward him.

**A/N yes it is a bit of a filler. I needed a transition into the next part of the story...**


End file.
